Você
by TaiNatsu
Summary: Songfic com a música da Maria Bethânia. Hyoga abandona Shun... Mas reconhece seu erro um pouco tarde demais.


Você

Você que tanto tempo faz

Você que eu não conheço mais

Você que um dia eu amei demais

"_Me desculpe Shun..."_.

"_Hyoga!"_ – gritava o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, tentando inutilmente correr atrás do carro que se distanciava – _"Por favor, volta..."._

Shun não sabia o que tinha acontecido, Hyoga simplesmente se foi com aquela vadia da Freya.

OoOoOoO

Meia hora atrás...

"_Nós precisamos ter uma conversa, Shun"_ – disse o russo friamente.

"_Claro, Hyoga! Mas por que você está com essa cara?"_ – perguntou Shun, preocupado.

O loiro se dirigiu até o sofá da casa de Shun e fez sinal para que ele o acompanhasse. Há dias que Hyoga sustentava aquele semblante sério e preocupado.

"_O que você queria me dizer? Fala logo"_ – falou animado, fazendo menção de pegar na mão de Hyoga, mas este a retirou quando sentiu o toque delicado da pequena mão de Shun.

"_Shun... Eu sei que é difícil, mas vai ser para o nosso bem..."_ – começou o loiro enquanto Shun escutava atentamente, meio que quase adivinhando aonde ele queria chegar – _"Nós namoramos há um certo tempo... Eu não me arrependo dos momentos felizes que passamos juntos, isso vai ficar dentro de mim para sempre... Eu... Eu acho que devemos dar um tempo em nossa relação..."._

"_Hyoga, como assim? O que você está querendo dizer? Está terminando comigo?"_ – perguntou, tentando se fazer de desentendido, mas sabendo exatamente o que o russo estava propondo.

"_Shun... Nós vamos ficar bem... Eu só estou pedindo um tempo para que possamos pensar se é isso mesmo que queremos..."_ – tentou continuar, mas sendo interrompido por Shun.

"_Mas eu sei o que eu quero, Hyoga! É você! Sempre foi e vai ser você! Eu... Eu te amo!"_ – gritou, se descontrolando.

"_Eu não quero que isso termine em uma briga, Shun. Estou tentando fazer isso calmamente, é difícil pra mim também..."_ – se levantando e colocando sua mão sobre o rosto do menor, enxugando uma lágrima que acabara de rolar.

"_Não... Não, Hyoga... Não faz isso comigo... Eu te amo! Não faz..."_ – implorou, se ajoelhando no chão, em frente ao loiro.

Um carro para em frente á casa de Shun e uma voz feminina chama por Hyoga.

"_Estou indo agora, Shun... Foi muito bom enquanto durou..." _– disse, abrindo a porta e indo em direção ao carro, onde Freya o esperava – _"Me desculpe Shun..."._

"_Não! Não acredito que você vai me trocar por essazinha! Você não vai fazer isso comigo!"_ – gritou, seus olhos inchados pelo choro, saindo da casa – _"Não..."._

"_Tchau, Shun"._– disse friamente, entrando no carro e indo embora.

OoOoOoO

Você que ontem me sufocou

De amores e felicidade

Hoje me sufoca de saudade

Um dia depois...

Em pouco tempo, todos os amigos de Shun e Hyoga já estavam sabendo de tudo o que acontecera e tentavam ajudar, mas parecia que Shun estava em outro universo, indiferente á tudo e á todos. Ligavam a cada meia hora, mas desligavam, vendo que o pequeno não estava a fim de atender.

Shun não aceitava ter sido trocado por uma mulher. Simplesmente não entendia o que poderia ter feito para que seu amado o largasse desse jeito.

"_Por que fez isso, Hyoga! Eu te amo tanto! Por que me faz sofrer desse jeito?" _– falava para si, deitado em sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro que Hyoga usava quando dormia em sua casa. Ele ainda possuía o cheiro inebriante do Cavaleiro de Cisne.

Shun se levantou e se dirigiu até a cozinha, quando o telefone toca. Estava preste a retirar o fio da tomada, quando cai na secretária e ele ouve a voz de seu irmão, Ikki. Sim, isso era muito estranho, pois Ikki não falara mais com Shun depois que ele assumiu seu amor por Hyoga.

"Shun, você tem atender esse telefone! Tá todo mundo preocupado com você, poxa! Só porque aquele desgraçado daquele pato te largou, você vai fazer todo mundo morrer de nervosismo pra saber se você está bem! Se liga! Tem muitos outros homens no mundo! Você vai encontrar alguém que te mereça, melhor do que ele! Agora vê se sai dessa fossa e me liga! Tchau!".

Você que já não diz pra mim

As coisas que eu preciso ouvir

Você que até hoje eu não esqueci

Shun ouviu atentamente, mas logo depois retirou o cabo do telefone, já estava cansado daquela encheção de saco. Ikki estava errado. Ele queria Hyoga e mais ninguém. Shun exibia um rosto inchado e triste de tantas horas a fio chorando e lamentando.

"_Já chega! Eu vou terminar com isso, para sempre... Pelo menos não vou dar mais trabalho para ninguém e Hyoga vai poder viver sozinho com ela..."_ – disse, vestindo a armadura, segurando fortemente em sua corrente e indo até a garagem.

Olhou para uma madeira horizontal de sustentação no teto, ele tremia de nervosismo, tal era a força com que ele segurava sua corrente, que já saía pequenos filetes de sangue de suas mãos. Subiu em um banco e amarrou sua corrente em forma de laço na madeira. Colocou esse laço em volta do pescoço e respirou fundo.

"_Não darei mais trabalho para ninguém. Com sorte eu quebrarei o pescoço na queda, se não, terei que sufocar até á morte. Não seria uma dor tão imensa... Conheço coisas que doem mais... Adeus meu irmão... Adeus Hyoga, que tanto amei..." _– falou, pulando do pequeno banco.

Você que já não diz pra mim

As coisas que eu preciso ouvir

Você que até hoje eu não esqueci

Você que eu não encontro mais

Os beijos que já não lhe dou

Foi tanto pra você que hoje nada sou

OoOoOo

"_Shun! Abre essa porta! Me desculpa! Eu estava errado!"_ – gritava Hyoga do lado de fora da casa de Shun, de repente ele ouviu um barulho de algum objeto caindo na garagem e foi até lá. O portão estava trancado, mas depois de alguns chutes o cadeado se abriu. Ele apenas se deparou com o corpo inerte de Shun, pendurado pelo pescoço, balançando levemente – _"Ai meus Deus! Shuuuun!"._

Shun quebrou seu pescoço, tal foi a força com que ele pulou, seus olhos estavam abertos, e uma última lágrima saía deles.

"_Shun! Por que você fez isso!" _– gritou, desamarrando o nó e retirando o pequeno garoto de seu laço fatal. O pescoço estava roxo e cortado, escorrendo algumas gotas de sangue – _"Nem ao menos deu chance de me explicar! Eu fiz tudo errado! Eu te amava, mas não_ _consegui suportar a pressão por ser gay e te deixei sozinho! É tudo culpa minha! Shun, eu te amo!"_ – disse, chorando loucamente, deitando o cadáver que um dia fora aquele garoto feliz, que iluminava todos á sua volta com sua bondade. Hyoga depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios gélidos de Shun e fechou seus olhos. Grossas lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e caíam sobre o rosto pálido do, agora, ex-Cavaleiro de bronze da Constelação de Andrômeda.

Você que eu não encontro mais

Os beijos que já não lhe dou

Foi tanto pra você que hoje nada sou

OoOoOo

O enterro foi algo bem discreto, com a presença de alguns amigos. Ikki derramou uma solitária lágrima que rolou por seu rosto e caiu sobre o caixão de madeira branca de Shun. Esta cor era dedicada aos puros de alma e coração.

Após tudo ser consumado e o corpo de Shun ter sido enterrado, todos foram embora lentamente, até só restar Hyoga em frente ao túmulo de Shun. Ele deixou uma rosa branca sobre ele e se deixou ir embora. Sobre o túmulo estava a foto de Shun, com seu belo e cativante sorriso e alguns escritos:

"Em homenagem a aquele que amou e foi amado em sua vida".

FIM.

**Nota:**

**Oi zente! "chorando loucamente" Snif...ó.ò Sim, essa é minha primeira Angst. Eu ouvi essa música no CD da Maria Bethânia da minha mãe e achei que dava certinho. **

**Antes que vocês me esculachem por escutar MB, é porque essa música tocava em América direto. Pra quem não lembra, é a música-tema da Mey; no último cap da novela ela tá chorando no aeroporto e uma moça canta essa música... Foi daí que veio a inspiração. Essa fic eu fiz pra minha querida Pime-chan como presente de natal! Bjinhus querida!-**

**Comentem e façam uma autora feliz!**

**Bjinhus **


End file.
